


Water

by Occula



Category: U2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occula/pseuds/Occula
Summary: Larry and Adam have been thinking about each other for a long time. It's almost time to talk about it.





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on LJ Nov. 6, 2005. Prompted by the photo, which was cropped to just show Larry when I saw it. Written for the old fanfic 100, prompt: Water.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/m_lynch/23865688087/in/dateposted-public/)

Still in his bathrobe, Adam took his room service Bloody Mary onto the little balcony to enjoy the sunshine and palm trees before he faced the day. Leaning on the railing, sipping the drink, he took in the glistening ocean, the trees and foliage, and the blue of the hotel pool, its calm surface broken only by the specimen of physical perfection lazing on an inflated mattress.

Larry. Larry lying there with his legs crossed at the ankle, sunglasses on, loafing and floating in the shifting mid-morning dapple of sunlight and shade. He wasn’t facing Adam directly, and, Adam reasoned, there were lots of rooms; it wasn’t likely that Larry would notice him, so he lingered, enjoying the view. What was more beautiful than sunlight on water? Obviously, sunlight on Larry on water.

_Last night we nearly talked about it._

One day, one day soon, they wouldn’t be able to avoid it. It floated, just below the surface most of the time, and they both knew it; they both knew to take it so far and no further.

_But it grows._

Usually this fact, and their knowledge of it, wasn’t such a big deal, but it did tend to grow. Once in a while one or the other of them got in a mood about it and nearly confronted the other.

Last night they’d sat in close proximity, drinking too much, in the midst of the laughing, chatting, drunken swirl. Bono had clowned, perching on the arm of Edge’s chair, then tumbling into his lap, making him giggle. Bono’s clowning was like Adam’s and Larry’s brooding.

_They’ll have to work that one out for themselves, some day._

Later the gathering had lowered, from standing and sitting to sitting and sprawling, and Larry had dropped to the floor at Adam’s feet, drunk and laughing. He leaned against Adam’s knee as the night wore on. Adam had suspected that Larry might tie his shoelaces together, but instead, as he’d talked to Bono, he’d cupped his hand warmly ’round Adam’s ankle and kept it there.

When it was time to go, Adam gave him a hand up, and Larry threw an arm around him, still laughing. Laughing in the lift, finishing a last drink and placing the glass carefully, precisely on the floor. Laughing down the hallway, bumping Adam with a hard hip. And going quite suddenly stone cold serious outside his door. Serious, his gaze piercing into Adam, stirring the deep waters. 

_We almost talked about it._

Floating, Larry looked like he was drowsing, but he was thinking, thinking about what he thought about every day. More and more, lately, he’d been thinking about it, and as he thought, the moment drew closer and closer. He’d used to wonder what the conversation would be like if they had it.

These days, what he wondered was, what would the conversation be like _when_ they had it?


End file.
